


A Promise in a Storm

by Wolfs_Ayame



Series: Song fics [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Rio olympics, Tender Sex, Thunderstorms, music is my muse, sloppy kisses, sweet idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is awoken during a violent thunderstorm in Rio. He will never forget the fear that comes when the thunder comes rolling through. Perhaps this time the rolling thunder will bring a more precious memory from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to work on a sexy smutty fic when the music changed to one of my current favorite songs by J-rock band One ok Rock called "where ever you are" and it totally took my story to a completely different place! I put that bitch on repeat and just went with it. 
> 
> -shares tissue box just in case cuz i sniffled-

There was a loud rolling boom of thunder that shook the window panes with its bass. The rain fell sideways and pelted the side of the hotel in waves as the wind blew harshly. A wild storm system had made its way in to Rio, Mother Nature apparently celebrating the end of the games in her own impressive fashion.

Lighting cracked right outside the windows again which caused the sleeping shark to sit up with a ragged gasp of air. His heart was loud in his ear as his hand clutched at his naked chest. He tried to come back to reality from the nightmare that the storm brought on. The breath he drew in was ragged and strained.  Tightly he pulled his knees up to his chest under the covers and wrapped his arms around his legs. He looked like a traumatized child afraid of the dark, and in some ways really was.

A soft hand reached up and touched the damp red hair that stuck to Rin’s forehead. Deep ocean blue eyes peered up at him from the pillows as concern filled the face of his lover.

“Shh, Rin, it’s just a storm. I’m right here.” Haru’s voice was soft and tender, reassuring. He knew that the usually strong, vibrant man he shared a bed and life with, was dreaming of his own personal hell. It honestly broke his heart in to a million glass shards to see Rin turned in to a trembling mess.

Very gently the man with raven hair sat up, drawing the sticky and shivering redhead in to his arms, feeling him collapse in to his chest with violent tears. All he could do was run sleepy fingers over the tired muscles of Rin’s back and press soft, sweet kisses to the top of his head.  There was only the sound of the rain and thunder as two bodies held tight together as one comforted the other, trying to lull away the pain.

Rin had finally started to calm down but stayed pressed to Haru and listened to the beat of his heart while he clung to his naked frame. The gentle rubbing of fingers over his spine made him sigh and Haru could feel the tense muscles finally relax, but they still clung to each other out of a desire to be close.

Lightening flashed once more, and illuminated the metals that hung from a hook on the wall. It had been an exciting day for them both. Rin had finally reached his goal, taking the gold for Japan in the 100m butterfly, Silver in the 100 freestyle, and they both shared a gold in the relay. Haru’s were there too, and they should both still be coming off the high of his own two golds in the 100 and 200 freestyle, plus that shimmering metal he shared with Rin.

A breathless, trembling voice spoke out, “H..Haru…It was that night.” If you didn’t know it, no one would have believed that voice belonged to the one and only Matsuoka Rin. It was so soft and child like that Haru couldn’t help but shush him once again. “I know Rin, I know.”

The nightmare that still plagued Rin after all these years only happened now during storms like this. Violent lightning and thunder with rain that could choke the breath from your lungs. He shivered softly against Haru as he pressed a small kiss to the other man’s chest, over his heart.

Haru’s hand very softly ran through the damp mop that was Rin’s hair that then softly danced over his jaw line till finger tips found his chin. He pulled away just enough to capture Rins lips with his own as fingers tipped the sharks up to meet his. Rin melted in to the softness of the gesture, knowing that this tender moment was something he would forever treasure in the depths of his heart.

Again a flash of lightening filled their hotel room, but this time Rin didn’t jump, he was melting in to the sweetest of kisses with his boyfriend. Softly lips parted between them as they shifted lightly, Haru now sat in Rins lap as his hands continued to dance and trace the outlines of his lover’s muscular back. Little moans were traded between them as their bodies pressed as close as they could in this moment. Chest to chest, only pausing to catch their breaths before the kissing became more fervent and filled with passion.

Thunder rolled in the background as Rin laid back on the bed, Haru straddling his hips as lightening caught in the stormy seas of his blue eyes took away Rin’s breath temporarily. There was an electricity to the air now as Haru proceeded to gently kiss swollen lips and trailed his tongue over the muscle of Rin’s neck and up to tug on an ear lobe. Teeth gently nipped at the shell of Rin’s ear and a soft purr of breath from the others throat sent fire down his spine.

Haru wrapped his fingers in the deep red hair and gently pulled Rin’s head to the side as he felt the strong hands of his lover that grasped at his hipbones. Rin sunk his teeth in to his own lip as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, enjoying the grasp and tangle of fingers in his hair. Haru was now leading a little trail of nips and licks down his throat as his hands held Rin’s head in place, taking what control he could for now.

A heated groan came from Rin’s throat now as Haruka began a new assault on his lips. Their hips where softly rolling together as they both felt the other start to swell between them. The tender melting of lips that started this entire scene where now replaced with a hungry assault of the flesh. A whimper escaped from Haru as he felt nails dig in to his own back as Rin began his own hungry exploration of muscle and skin.

It didn’t take long for Rin’s hands to find the soft globes of Haru’s incredibly perfect ass and gave them a nice, hard squeeze. Haru groaned in to a deep, sloppy kiss of tongue and spit as he felt a jolt of sensation shoot from his spine to his groin. He whimpered as he tugged on Rin’s lower lip with his teeth, and hoped he caught on to what Haru hinted at.

Rin broke the kiss and pulled back, looking in to the pools of Haru’s cobalt eyes as lightning once more flashed around them. In this moment it wasn’t a lust filled romp in the bedroom, this was a gentle moment, one that they both wouldn’t soon forget. And it was just for them, a beautiful private moment.

Haru caught his breath in his throat as the white light danced off the muscles that rippled under the sun kissed skin of his lover. Rin had leaned over and fumbled with a drawer and withdrew a small package and immediately pulled Haru back in to a kiss so full of passion that he felt drunk. Rin had already popped open the lid as their hips softly ground together as the sound of thunder broke the silence.

A hand lifted his own as the kiss broke for moment and Rin brought it to his own lips, and kissed it softly, but Haru wasn’t paying attention. All he could feel was the pounding in his heart as he looked in to the depths of Rin’s ruby gaze. It was then he felt something small and cold placed on his finger by Rin.

There was an incredible swelling in his chest as he glanced down at the platinum band that was now snugly fit on his ring finger. Rin was smiling the most beautiful smile Haruka had ever seen in his life. Not even the smile that he shared with the world at the ceremonies today could compare. Breath caught in his throat once more as he felt the deepest of emotions come bubbling to the surface and Haru caught Rin’s lips once more with his own.

There was something different with this kiss. The passion, incredible and deep love that Haru felt in the pit of his stomach came through at that moment. No words needed to be spoken as Rin once more placed his hands on Haru’s hip bones and softly ground against him. Once again they were lost in each other, as if it was the first time they had made love.

A few hours later they lay on the bed, Haru with his hand on Rins chest as it rose and fell. They both had to catch their breaths. The storm had calmed now, and a full moon had crested through the windows, casting a beautifully pale light in to their room. It bounced off the glinting band as Haru lifted his hand to look at it in the moonlight. It brought a smile to his lips and he felt Rin’s arm wrap around him tighter as he placed a soft kiss to the top of Haru’s head.

 “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said softly.

Haru smiled ever so softly still, Rin couldn’t see it, but he could feel it.

“It’s ok. I would rather you did instead of trying to come back to earth without me.” Haru said as he leaned up, pressing his chest against the other as he then kissed the tip of Rin’s nose.

Rin gently took Haru’s left hand in his and folded the fingers over his, placing a kiss to the ring on the others hand. There was a hopeful look in those dark red eyes as he whispered against Haru’s hand.

“I was going to wait, while we enjoyed a few days here after the games.”

Haru was now snuggled up to Rin’s neck, and deeply inhaled the scent that was a mixture of sex, chlorine, and sakura blossoms. It was totally Rin.

“You going to say anything?” Rin asked, a little bit of worry tugging at his voice.

Haru enjoyed making him squirm, but he didn’t want to torment him too much in this moment. Leaning his chin up ever so slightly he whispered a soft “Yes.” In to Rin’s ear.

He didn’t need the lights on to know that Rin was smiling like an idiot and that tears had already formed in his eyes. Before he could say anything to ruin the moment, Haru placed a finger on his lips and whispered “Don’t talk Rin.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this with out a beta -gulps- they are all sleeping damn it, and this was just to sweet to not share! I seriously recommend listening to the song that inspired this, you will understand how this went from smut to this mush fest I present now.


End file.
